


Like a demon summoned for the first time

by xAndurielx



Series: The Judariel Series [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Gen, Possible smut if asked for, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAndurielx/pseuds/xAndurielx
Summary: Nick had no idea the book was the real deal, he just wanted to impress the most beautiful vixen at school. The book was just supposed to be a bunch of hocus pocus and funny words it wasn;t supposed to actually work...but it did, and now he and Skye will have to deal with the repercussions when they eventually come around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wanted to get this idea out of my head so I am not sure if I am gonna make this a series of some kind or not. Standard Disclaimer I own nothing and am making no profit whatsoever from this.

   Nick had never been what one could consider a “horn-dog”, he had enjoyed the occasional dalliance and light hearted fling but never much more than a few bits of clothing removed and some post petting cuddles. Tonight however, tonight he thought he might not only have the chance to go further but the desire to as well. Skye frostayle was an arctic fox in his gym and science class at school and was in his opinion one of the most perfect females he had or would ever come across. Slightly shorter than himself and with a lithe figure that flowed from slender shoulders down to a slim waist and flaring out to the beginnings of a pair of hips that curved in all the right ways, a long tail that looked like it was made of clouds and silk for all its fluffy softness and finally a wonderful pair of legs that flowed like a river down to a pair of dainty paws al clad in the purest white fur to be seen outside of fairytales. Getting straight A’s in most if not all her classes made her the exception to the rule of only having brains or looks that seemed to apply to most of his high-school class.

   After months of subtle research and clever questions along with a bit of social maneuvering Nick not only knew what to get her for her birthday but also got an invitation to the party that was sure to happen. It had taken a bit of looking and a few months of chores to pay for his gift but Nick was sure it would be a hit with the arctic fox of his dreams. Finding said gift had not been as easy as going to the mall and picking up some glittery earring or fancy makeup and he was not about to be so foolish as to try and get her clothes (the story of how his friend Finnick had gotten a girl a dress to small and the resulting slap for “thinking she was fat” still made him chuckle and cringe). Finding the gift had been difficult because not only was Skye beauty and brains all wrapped up in package, she was also a goth…emo?...whatever he would figure out the difference later, the point being she wasn’t interested in glittery rocks or preppy makeup.

   Walking up to the mansion’s great oaken doors carved with powerful looking lions in bas relief, Nick felt butterflies waging a vicious battle in his stomach. He had spent longer than usual grooming himself for this and picking the right color scheme had driven him nearly mad to the amusement of his mom as she looked on at her young tod. Finally deciding on black slacks and tie along with a maroon collared shirt and sleeves rolled up to just above the elbow the hopeful vulpine was felt he was ready. Knocking on the door while listening to the pounding of music from within Nick couldn’t help but wonder if he still had time to drop the package and run.

   The door opening and showing him a glimpse of heaven killed that thought. Clad in a black backless top that showed the piercing in her belly and slightly more than a handful chest along with black jeans that looked painted on with a silver studded belt hanging out of half the loops to drape down her hip Skye was a vision of dark innocence, the spiked choker around her neck made Nick happy he hadn’t gone with the similar looking necklace he had almost gotten in the beginning.

   “Nick I’m glad you could make it, I was afraid I was gonna be the only fox here” Skye greeted him with a smile that was all innocence and eyes that were all temptation. Reaching out to the stunned tod in front her and snagging the small crimson wrapped package Skye allowed her paw pads to slide along Nick’s fingers slightly. Laughing to herself at the mixture of shock and goofy grin Skye spun on a heel and sashayed further into the house, looking over her shoulder after not hearing him follow Skye saw Nick still stunned at the entrance and with nothing more than a crooked finger and flick of the tail beckoned him inside.

   Feeling slightly embarrassed Nick quickly entered the house and followed the dark goddess in front of him like a kit on a string. Looking around Nick couldn’t help but think he should probably give up his plans to be a musician and go into some kind of import/export business or even fashion like her parents had. Mr. Frostayle had started as a simple dock worker and had worked his way up the ladder until he was CEO and owner of one of Zootopia’s biggest import/export businesses with contracts and clients stretching from Averia in the western portion of the continent and all the way to the far-east across the ocean to Reptira. Mrs. Frostayle had been lucky enough to apprentice with a well-known seamstress and budding fashion designer that had finally hit the big times about 20 years earlier and brought took her assistant with her, after years of sewing and helping with designs Mrs. Frostayle had ended up running the newly formed fashion line and had continued to take it to new heights.

   Crown molding around the ceiling and dark hardwood floors, walls painted earthy browns and greens gave a slight impression of being in a forest scene, paintings from well-known and occasionally famous artists adorned the walls and small niches in the walls held items of slightly less monetary value and more personal value. Masks from tribes in Afurica, vases made by lizard monks of the eastern lands, fishing and war spears from the isle of Pawaii, all artfully arranged and lit with soft illumination and surrounded by pictures of one or both of Skye’s parents from their travels.

   “Noooo…this is…this can’t be what I think it is…” Nick stopped in front of one display in particular and about felt his jaw dislocate in astonishment. Located in a simple, slightly out of the way niche was an egg the size of a football, split into sections down the length from top to bottom covered in individual sapphires in a swirling wave like pattern and opened slightly like a blooming flower with a single rose gold spike rising from the center. Perched on the top of the spike sat a black pearl the size of a robbin’s egg, dark as the space between stars unless viewed at the right angle and then shimmering in a kaleidoscope of colors the pearl was almost impossible to look away from.  


   “Ah, that’s one of my favorites…’The Krakens Lament’ the largest black pearl on record set on a pedestal of rose gold in a Faberge ostrich egg donated by the monarch of Averia as a gift to the royal family of Siboaria at the end of the last great war as a sign of peace. Daddy was able to get it in a private auction a few years ago.” Skye explained as she sidled up next to him, almost brushing against him in doing so and gazing into the display case with a small smile.

   “This is worth…shoot, probably north of a million credits easy” Nick said as a distraction from the glorius scent that suddenly washed over him. The heat that suddenly seemed to rise in him was simply from the heating being turned on, that was it, it was winter in Tundra Town and the house was just a little hot it definitely wasn’t his proximity to a gorgoues vixen that was looking at him with ice blue eyes sparkling like sun on fresh snow while hugging his present to her chest…nope definitely not that.

  _‘Easy Wilde, suave and cool are the key words for tonight not awkward and creepy, no matter how good she looks with those fur dye designs going down her side…I wonder how far down they go…STOP IT no bad Wilde’_ Nick thought to himself as he turned to follow the silken tail of the vixen as she giggled and turned to walk further into the house. _‘I wonder if she is swaying those hips on purpose, man I bet she fu-STOP IT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT THAT NOW’_

   “1.3 million with the right hype and auction house” Skye casually threw over shoulder as they came closer to the sound of the pounding music and scents of food and drink.

   Picking his jaw up from the hole it left in the floor Nick hurried to keep up as the vixen opened a large door. Music and light spilled out from the opening and Nick found himself almost washed away in the sight before him. Strobing lasers etched themselves across of a layer of fog along the ground and picked out complicated patterns on the walls, music thrummed through his bones, tables of finger foods and bowls almost big enough to swim in filled with various types of drinks ran along one wall. Mammals of all types milled around the room participating in games ranging from perfectly innocent to almost indecent. Darts flew down special ranges set in a corner, cards were shuffled, towers of blocks were built and toppled and built again almost as fast, coins flipped, balls thrown and bets made.

   “Wow…this is one hell of a party.” Nick muttered as he looked around at the different games going on around him. One group of mammals was playing strip poker next to a table of what looked like a very competitive game of beer pong, elsewhere a pack of wolves was going against a group of large cats in a game of Fool’s Jenga with each group making the other do increasingly silly things with every block removed.

   “Your parents are ok with booze here?” He asked with a bit of astonishment, wondering if trying to get a girlfriend in the hottest and smartest fox in school was worth the possibility of being caught drinking underage.

   “Of course they are, they provided it and pretty much all of this. It isn’t every day your little girl gets to have a sweet sixteen now is it, plus everyone here knows that if they drink they stay the night so they don’t get in trouble. Mom and Dad said as long as the festivities are contained to this room only, nothing illegal is done and no pregnancies arise from it they are ok with everyone letting off a little steam.” Skye said with a grin full of mischief as she walked over to a table full of presents. Placing his present down on the table and walking back over to Nick she grabbed his tie and pulled him in close enough he could smell the cherry lip gloss. “Now as the birthday girl, I declare you to be my dance partner and you wouldn’t want to upset me by saying no now would you?” She asked with a full toothed smile and a voice that promised everything wonderfully bad for you.

   “Perish the thought milady; shall we adjourn to the dance floor so that I can properly make a fool of myself?” Nick said in an over the top posh tone as he offered his arm like a gentleman, giving himself a mental high five at the quick bit of wit, looks like her evil attraction powers were losing their effect and he could start re-building his cool façade.

  
   “Why yes I believe we shall my good sir, and worry not for the night is young and stars are bright, I’m sure we will find plenty of ways to make fools of ourselves before the sun rises.” Skye said in her haughtiest voice as she took his arm and led him to the center of the dance floor.

* * *

 

 

   The night had been going better than Nick could have hoped for, he had actually not made an fool of himself on the dance floor (except once just so he could hear Skye laugh), the punch-bowls had all been lightly spiked and after a few cups he had a pleasant buzz going, while Skye was busy playing darts he had cleaned up in a game of poker and quite literally won the shirts of a few backs, no one was giving him a hard time for being a fox since the birthday girl was a fox herself and they had all had a good time singing happy birthday while Skye crowd surfed around the room (the fact that her tail had brushed over his snout had made that his favorite part of the night so far). It was closing in on mid-night and they had all decided there presents to be unwrapped and like a Valkyrie leading an army Skye had fell on them with the light of battle in her eyes. New chokers, billowy black dresses of lace, finger-less gloves with studs and full length silk gloves, makeup of all kinds and colors along with a few racy bits of lingerie soon lay piled on the table in a sea of reds and blacks and bolts of dark purple. Nick was getting more and more nervous as his present had yet to be opened and the quality of all the ones that had been opened made him feel like his would be cheap and shoddy. Watching Skye finally pick up his present and wondering if he would be able to show his face at school tomorrow Nick crossed his fingers in hopes that she would like it.

   Closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the look of imminent disappointment on her face Nick was completely un-prepared for the dead silence followed by an ear piercing shriek of happiness. Opening his eyes Nick suddenly found himself with an armful of excited vixen and not having been prepared for the full body tackle hug found himself shortly thereafter…flat on his back with Skye trying to count his teeth with her tongue. Sitting up and essentially straddling the shocked tod Skye couldn’t help bu hug the now revealed book to her chest like a newborn kit.  
  
   “A SIGNED FIRST EDITION ORIGINAL OF ALISTAIR CROWLEY’S _SAVARIUM NOCTA DEMORIUS_  HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND THIS WHERE DID YOU FIND IT OH NICK I LOVE IT SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE WANTED THIS BOOK THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!” Skye squealed in delight as she eagerly opened the book to a random page and began skimming through it, completely oblivious to the fact that she was sitting directly over Nick’s hips and that he furiously wagging tail was shifting her hips back and forth along his. 

   Trying not to die of either blood lose to his brain as it ran to…other locations…or embarrassment at his current position Nick couldn’t help but think that if he did die right then he would be the happiest fox in history. Finally catching on to the snickers and giggles of the other party goers Skye finally looked up from the book and glanced around at all the guests either silently laughing or taking pictures in a few cases. Looking down at her current positioning and feeling a bit embarrassed, but not so much that she didn’t give a little extra roll to her hips as she got off of Nick, Skye helped him to his feet and suddenly stated asking rapid fire questions.

   “How did you find this? Where did you find it? Did you know how long I have been wanting it? Do you know what this is? How mu-“ A paw pad over the hips silenced her before she could go further. Giving a smirk and taking his time pulling wrinkles out of his shirt, dusting off his pants and straightening his tie Nick did ll he could to draw out the moment, just to torture the nearly vibrating vixen in front of him.

   “I found it by asking a few people I know to ask a few people they know and then ignoring most of the answers about what you might like, eventually I wandered down to the Nocturnal District and came across an old bookshop that looked like a good place to look, I had no idea you had been looking for it and as for what it is, all I know is that it was paw written by the Averian raven known as Alistair Crowley who was known to dabble quite deeply in the occult and mysticism and that some he was known to some as the most evil creature to walk the earth and to others a prophet of other worlds. I figured you might like it since you like books so much and I remembered you had a bit of a passion for history and old things.” Nick explained with a smirk, proud of himself for apparently getting a perfect gift.

   “This isn’t just a book by a controversial figure this is a culmination of all his research and experiments and personal diaries, and its signed by the author himself!” Skye squealed again while jumping in circles.

* * *

 

 

   Presents had been opened, songs sung and dances enjoyed, couples were lounging in bean bag chairs and on various sizes of chairs and sofas appropriated from adjoining rooms. Some mammals had drifted off to guest rooms in ones, twos and the occasional threesome while others simply slept where they fell and with who they fell with. Where once the music pounded and throbbed now there was only the gentle sound of a slow dance gently drifting along the fog covered floor, the lasers had been turned off and trash piled in bags to be taken out in the morning. One young newly formed couple still swayed and danced though, two foxes of fire orange and freshly driven snow swirled like wraiths through the fog to the music drifting from the un-seen speakers. With his arms around the vixen of his dreams and her head pillowed on his shoulder Nick couldn’t help but think he might have been in a dream, the night had gone better than he could have ever hoped for.

 

* * *

 

   “So Skye, I was wondering…if your free sometime this week maybe we could grab a coffee and perhaps do some studying or just talk a bit in the café down the street from school? Maybe lunch sometime?” Nick asked somewhat nervously not wanting to break the perfect moment but knowing if he didn’t ask now he would never get another chance as good as this. Skye just giggled and pushed her head into his shoulder while wrapping her tail around his.

   “About damn time you asked me out Wilde, I know traditionally it’s the vixen that makes the first move but I was hoping you ask eventually and sure a coffee and lunch sounds great.” Skye responded somewhat dreamily. Looking up at his somewhat stunned face Skye couldn’t help but laugh a little louder at the stunned look on his face. “What? Did you think I never noticed you looking at my tail…or my ass? You may have only glanced but 5 seconds of looking in real time is like 5 minutes in tail time.”

   “Wait, you knew I wanted to ask you out?” Nick asked ith a bit of embarrassment at being caught looking at her tail.

   “Well being the only other fox in our age group still single kind of gave me a reason to have suspicions but when a couple friends confirmed it after watching and asking around it became a little more obvious.” Skye replied a little smugly. “Say, I was flipping through that book a little earlier and noticed a few things that might be fun to try, wanna head up to my room and see if we can talk to other side or something?”

   Normally Nick would not have hesitated at saying Yes if Skye had asked him to go anywhere, especially up to her room…alone…late at night…but normally he would also not be going anywhere with the intent to mess around with supernatural stuff just on the off chance that it did work and all the movies about messing with the dead and stuff turned out to be true. However, he also wouldn’t normally be riding a pretty nice buzz with the vixen of his dreams in his arms so he wasn’t thinking completely logically…and she smelled so good at that point that even had he not had a few drinks he probably wouldn’t have said no.

   “Sure why not after all what’s the worst that could happen with a bit of hocus pocus?” Nick asked as Skye turned away and led him by one paw out of the party room and up some stairs to her room. After all it was just some candles and spooky gibberish right? Not like any of this stuff actually was real and actually worked right?


	2. Chapter 2

   Candles lit the room in a soft glow, the bed had been pushed as far into one corner as possible and the floor cleared, incense wafted around the room and gave it the soft smell of lavender and lemongrass. Normally Nick would have been over the moon at being in a candle lit bedroom with the smart and sexy vixen that he had dreamed and fantasized about, the fact that they had just had a small horde of sprites zipping around the room after being summoned from a book he found in a shop in the Nocturnal district and they were preparing for something a bit bigger kind of killed any thoughts of fooling around though.

   Magic was real…the thought was enough to make him laugh if he hadn’t just seen Skye speak a few twisty words and all of  a sudden have pinpricks of light playing tag around the room. A handful of words that sounded almost like lyrics to some half remembered song and the sprites were gone in glittering puffs and explosions of laughter. Deciding on trying something else Skye was busy looking through the book for something a bit more interesting while Nick was trying to figure out why the words seemed familiar. Skye suddenly shoving the book into his paws and pointing excitedly at what looked like some kind of ritual set up broke him from his thoughts and not more than ten minutes later they had a circle sketched on the floor in chalk, candle lit and incense burning.

   “Skye I'm not sure about this, seem like now that we know at least some of this stuff is real we should really see if there are any warning labels or terms and conditions before we try anything to big.” Nick said as he looked over the words written on the page before him. Some of the words he tried to sound out and only barely was able to make anything that sounded like it might be the right sound, some of the words felt like they weren’t supposed to be said with just one tongue at a time let alone one set of vocal chords.

   “Relax, we set everything up just like the book said to and if anything starts to go sideways or things get a little hinky the banishment spell is on the next page, don’t worry everything will be fine and besides, it’s such a rush to actually complete a spell and see it works!” Skye said with a little twirl in place at the memory of summoning the little squadron of sprites.

   Heaving a sigh at her antics and cursing himself for a hormonal fool Nick took his place in the secondary protective circle chalked out on the floor. Reading through his line one last time so there wouldn’t be any surprises and nicking his thumb open just above the cuticle so that some drops of blood could fall onto the circle, he began reading the words that felt so familiar. His tongue tried to trip him a few times and his lips almost acted like they were considering a rebellion at first but as he read aloud the words on the page in front of him the sounds came more naturally and quickly. Feeling his voice raise in a building crescendo and hearing it ring un-naturally around the room Nick felt he should slow down and possibly re-think completing the ritual…except when he tried his voice continued to sing the now lyrical song of the summoning and continued to build in intensity. Panicking slightly at the fact that he couldn’t seem to stop the words of power from flowing Nick’s gaze was drawn to the circle in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

   Flames of green and purple ignited around the circumference of the circle and began to burn inward, as they crept towards the center they etched a complicated pattern of runes and symbols that hurt his eyes to look at. As his voice seemed to reach a peak of volume and power so too did the flames burn brighter and with the sound of crystal bells shattering, a void seemed to open, like a split in reality ringed in purple and green flames. Looking into the space within the flames Nick could only see a blackness that seemed to swallow the light. Feeling like he would lose his grip on either the earth or sanity if he stared to long into the endless blackness Nick tore his gaze from the void and sought out Skye. Seeing that she had fallen on her backside out of shock at what had just happened (but thankfully not out of the circle) Nick felt all the hairs o his body raise in alarm and tail poof out to full bottle brush mode as a laugh that could only come from the throat of the devil itself slithered out of the ragged hole in their world.

   “ ** _Wise choice little fox to look away, gaze not unto the abyss lest the abyss gaze back”_**  a voice like rotting meat being gargled with septic waste echoed throughout the room as what looked like a talon or claw of some kind reached out through the hole. Cancerous growths and weeping sores covered the limb and as Nick watched a pair of eyes the color of deep bruises began to glow within the depths of the void.

   “WAIT…did that thing just quote Nietzsche?” Skye asked in confusion, fear at what they had wrought upon the earth temporarily forgotten. “It did, that thing just quoted Friedrich Nietzsche!...or mostly did, probably more of a paraphrase really.”

**_“Um…What? I mean, COWER AND DESPAIR MORTALS AS YOUR SOULS SHALL SOON BELONG TO ME!”_** The now revealed monster said as it recovered from a slight trip at the break in its monologue.

   “I thought that was just something Goata from Star Paws said to try and deter the main character from the darkside?” Nick responded on mild confusion at not only the fact that Skye would be able to point that out but also that she would decide to point that little fact out RIGHT FREAKING NOW and… “Hey wait a minute…did you just nearly trip?”

**_“UHhhh, no? OF COURSE NOT FOOLISH MORTAL I AM OF THE EVER BURNING FIRE AND AM POSSESSED OF MORE GRACE THAN YOUR PUNY DIETY KNOWN AS GAZELLE”_** replied the large winged monster as it stood to its full height and showed off its weeping sores and gangrenous skin covered in cancer and reeking of sickness and rot.

   “You totally did, you nearly tripped coming out of the portal thingy, and how do you know about Gazelle anyway? If you’re from hell how would you know about a modern pop-star like her” Asked Skye as she sat herself cross legged in her circle and stared intently at the vile creature in front of her. “I dunno, I think we got ripped off or something went wrong in the summoning, how often do you hear about demons being clumsy or knowing about mainstream entertainment figures.”

 

   “You have a pretty good point, though the entrance was impressive enough…” Nick replied as he looked closer at the so called demon in front of him. Narrowing his eyes Nick noticed the monster almost seemed to become transparent in front of him. Looking closer and trying to focus his eyes past the light of the flames behind the monster Nick noticed a shape in the middle of the creatures figure…a shape much smaller than the one more easily seen and shorter than him actually…a shape with long ears?

   “Hold up…you’re a rabbit!” Nick blurted out in shock as he realized why the shape looked familiar.

**“OH COME ON!”** Yelled a much higher pitched and infinitely more enjoyable voice from right about where Nick pointed out. A pair of little grey paws burst from the abominations chest and split it open like someone parting curtains on a window and a fuzzy, long eared head emerged. With a nose twitching in anger and eyes full of indignant fury a rabbit popped out of the illusions chest and landed lightly in front of the startled foxes. “I worked really hard on that whole entrance and I had this really great speech all lined up and then you had to go and ruin the whole thing!” Yelled the little bunny as her foot thumped in anger at her disguise being noticed.

   Staring in shock at the rabbit in front of them both foxes couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the incense were either to strong or maybe there was something mixed in with them that was causing them to hallucinate. Standing before them was a bunny all of two feet tall, three if you counted the ears, dressed in latex straps criss-crossing her body to meet and converge into a triangle that barely met the standards of decency. Eyes the color of amethyst were narrowed in anger at the two of them and were possibly the most beautiful eyes Nick had ever seen. Firm looking legs encased in stockings that went from a ring around a fluffy middle toe up to a lace garter belt sitting snug around possibly some of the finest hips Nick had seen.

_‘Wait what? Why am I thinking about her hips like that? Or her eyes? She is a rabbit and apparently a demon on top of that!’_  Nick thought to himself as he took in the summoned creature before him.

   “UUUMmmm…sorry?” Skye ventured in a questioning tone. A small fluffy rabbit in what looked like bondage gear was not what she had expected when the summoning started…honestly she wasn’t sure entirely what she expected but small, fluffy and cute was not it. “Nick…um, what exactly was that summoning supposed to accomplish? I just want to know if I mis-read the title or anything.”

   “It says it’s a ritual to summon a demon…hmm, specifically it says the ritual is supposed to summon a succubus…you know I would have been really helpful if that had been in the title or even in a side note or something, not on the next page after the whole ritual part.” Nick replied after reading over the whole section on the summoning and then the following warnings. “Wait, why did it summon a fluffy bunny instead of a succubus?”

   “I AM A SUCCUBUS YOU DUMB FOX!” The supposed demon in the circle yelled at him in outrage, literally jumping in anger. “Where in the second circle do you think the stereotype of bunnies and sex comes from!”

   Nick and Skye just looked at each other…and burst out laughing. It was just to ridiculous, a bunny as fluffy and adorable as the one in front of them being some kind of sex demon, the cliché of a bunny being a succubus in the first place and the resulting relief that they hadn’t actually summoned anything dangerous all added up to them getting an uncontrollable case of the giggles.

   Ears heating up, literally starting to catch flame at the tips, the demons eyes suddenly burned a virulent shade of green as she drew out her lustful aspect. Both vulpines felt their laughter die as they felt their bodies react to the sudden sense of uncontrollable lust permeating the room. Like a blanket of lead settling over them they both felt their hormones flare from the ever burning embers of mid puberty into raging blast furnaces. Nick nearly fell to his knees from the most sudden and painful erection he had ever experienced struck him like a run-away train, it felt like all the blood from his ears to his toes was squeezed into his member, not unlike a tube of toothpaste being squeezed down to the cap for the last bit of paste, suddenly his nose was flooded with the scent of ripe vixen that had been practically worked into the fibers of everything in the room, the scent of bunny in the prime of sexual life wound its way in and out of the foxy musk.

   Skye, having stayed on the floor the whole time whined in sudden desperation as she felt her panties flood with arousal like she had never experienced. Feeling her nipples harden to a point of exquisite pain as they dragged along her shirt nearly had her moaning and definitely had her swearing to always wear a bra from then on. Nose filling with the musky scent of a todd just about knocking on the door to adulthood had her panting in need, the earthy heady scent of bunny triggering an ancient and primal sense of needing to hunt, though hunt for a meal or mate depended on which happened first at that point.

   Watching both foxes nearly choke on their arousal and then look at each other like they were gonna rip the others clothes off made the demon smile, it was always so much fun messing with mortals like this. Looking at the circles on the ground that protected them from her left her feeling thoroughly put out though, they were connected by a corridor of runes that essentially connected them and allowed them to move between the two without losing the protection a normal circle offered. Huffing to herself in frustration she pulled her power back and decided to see how this played out, hopefully these two would just want some kind of light show or something and she could get back home.

   Feeling the waves of lust suddenly stop left Nick and Skye feeling as almost off balance as suddenly being hit with it in the first place, the borderline painful arousal was still there for the both of them, but they could now at least consider thinking of something other than breaking the others pelvis in carnal fury.

   “Wh-what the hell was that!?” Skye asked breathlessly as she rolled onto her hands and knees, nipples scraping against the suddenly rough fabric of her top and panties soaking through to her thankfully dark colored pants. “Nick? You ok over there?”

 

 

   “Yeah, uh yeah I’m fine” Nick replied after somewhat clearing his head of the images Skye’s current position brought forth. Seeing a vixen he had already had somewhat romantic thoughts of down on her hands and knees with her tail high in the air and swaying had Nick desperately re-arranging his pants in an attempt to hide the carnival tent he was pitching.

   Both foxes looked over to the demon and decided against any unnecessary laughing at her expense when they saw the patently smug expression on her face, like a cat that had gotten not only the canary but the cream and screwed the milk maid. Buffing her short and surprisingly sharp nails in her chest the demon looked at the teens with one eyebrow as if to ask if she needed to perform another demonstration.

  “I am Judariel the Succubus, resident of the Second Circle and for the moment…your loyal servant who wants only for your happiness and approval” The now named Judariel said with an almost believable look of innocence on her face at the end. “Now you summoned me here and I can see the Ventiri Path connecting your circles meaning you won’t break the protections if you move between them so I imagine that you two are either much better practitioners than you look or you had a reason to move between the two circles in mind and someone else set up the circles for you. Now being that I am a sex demon I can only imagine what a couple teens like you would want with the ability to call me up and then move between circles, so what is it?” The bunny asked “The girlfriend not up for some freaky stuff and needing a little encouragement? Maybe he’s having a hard time getting it up? She needs a bigger chest or something?”

   “Hey! My chest is just fine thank you very much!...and no, we don’t need help in the bedroom arena, we aren’t dating for one thing and it looks like he doesn’t have any problem getting it up.” Skye yelled indignantly pointing to Nick’s poorly hidden bulge.   “We just happened across your summoning ritual in a book he got me for my birthday, we already summoned some sprites and a couple brownies.”

   “And you then decided to go for the big leagues and summon a demon, well done on winning the Escalation of the Year award…hold on you found out how to do this in a book? What book?” Judariel asked mildly incredulous seeing as how most practitioners had already either died out or been killed in various purges around the globe and their magical tomes and diaries destroyed alongside them.

   “Savarium nocta demorius, a signed first edition by Alistair Crowley with original notes in the margins and everything.” Skye replied with a hint of smugness. Seeing the rabbit demon in front of her go wide eyed with ears on full alert though made her begin to re-think the wisdom of revealing that nugget of knowledge.

   “Did you say Alistair Crowley? As in the raven mage said to be so evil hell itself spat him out?” Judy asked with arms crossed and a hip cocked out to one side. “What has that feather brained loon done now? Is he here, did he put you two up to this?” The scantily clad demoness asked while looking around the room as if she expected the raven in question to come popping out of a drawer or from under the bed.

   “Um no, he has been dead for a number of years now…like we said, we didn’t think any of this stuff would actually work but then we summoned a few small things and wanted to see if we could call something bigger and more impressive.” Skye replied. “Did you know him? Like personally know him?! Oh what was he like did he really have an aura of darkness like all the stories say he did? Did he really wilt flowers with a flap of his wings and darken the skies with a look?” Skye asked eagerly at the thought of getting to ask someone who knew Crowley personally.

   The demoness just looked at her with a blank look. After a couple seconds Skye was about to ask if she was okay when she noticed a slight twitch under the rabbits eye…then a another twitch in her cheek followed by a barely restrained snort…which then escalated into a full blown body-bending laugh as the bunny fairly collapsed onto the floor in laughter. Rolling back and forth, kicking her legs in the air (giving both the teens a rather unexpectedly delightful view) the rabbit could barely seem to breathe for a few minutes. After the third attempt to get herself under control and falling back into laughter Sky was beginning to get irritated.

   “Nick hand me the book real quick please, thank you.” Skye said as Nick handed her the book while wondering what was so funny…and if the bunny’s tail was as soft as it looked.  


   Skye flipped through the book for a couple seconds before landing on the page she had been looking for. Reading over the passage a couple times and deciding it was what she was looking for Skye lifted her eyes to the still cackling succubus and spat a word of power that caused a faint ringing Nick’s ears.

   “YYEAAOOW WHIPS AND CHAINS WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! AT LEAST BUY A GIRL A DRINK BEFORE YOU START THE FOREPLAY!” Judariel exclaimed as she jumped to her feet holding her rear end.

   “Now that I have your attention” Skye said sweetly as she closed the book “would you mind explaining what is so funny?”

   “You mean beyond the ridiculous rumors h spread about himself? He was about as evil as a teen girls boy band poster, he had those rumors spread to help his own image since no one really took him seriously. He didn’t even really DO anything, all he did was act like some dark and mysterious figure while putting on a good show with some props and a few actual small scale summonings.” Judariel said derisively.

   “What? But, but he summoned a greater demon in front of at least a dozen members of the Blackened Cloud Society!” Skye protested hotly.

“That bunch of aristocratic con-artists? They couldn’t tell an imp from a hob goblin and all he summoned was a fog with a few will-o-wisps to give a spooky light show” The scantily clad rabbit replied.

   “The Nightmare Casting of ’94 that caused some hospitals to overflow with insomnia patients?”

“Tried taming an actual Night Mare but screwed up and called a bunch of Baku spirits and lost control of them.”

   “The Coma Chant of upper Reptalasia in ’05?” Skye asked weakly at hearing the pedestal she put her idol on start to crumble.

   “Made a deal with a bunch of banshees to possess the coma patients and chant his name for a bit before leaving, figured not only would it give people the creeps but if anyone ever found out that they were banshees saying his name and he didn’t die then it would help his image.” Replied the succubus as she studied her tiny claws.

   Nick could only stand in his circle, watching his hopefully-soon-be girlfriend name one event after another, only to have the demon rabbit shoot it down. Finally after almost a dozen dark legends and spooky stories pertaining to Alistair Crowley Skye finally relented and slumped in disappointment.

  "Skye maybe this is a good time to send the lovely bunny on her way and maybe call it a night don’t you think?” Nick said as he looked at the seemingly bored demoness.

   “Aww, what’s the matter foxy? Do I make you nervous?...or maybe a bit confused?” Judariel asked with a bit of a giggle at the end as she very pointedly let her eyes roam below his belt to the tent still straining his slacks.

   “NO *ahem* no I just imagine a demon of your prowess probably has better things to do than entertain a couple curious teens is all” Nick replied.

   “Suuurrre I totally believe you, flattery will get you nowhere Red…now what do you two want, and make it worth it since this is very inconvenient and I don’t want to hear about a bunch of regrets for wasting a good opportunity next time we meet.” The succubus said as she began to tap her foot impatiently.

   “Wait, what do you mean the next time we meet? No offense but I had no real interest in summoning you again…or any other demon for that matter” Skye asked. “Is this a trick or something? Make a deal and you get our souls or something? Why should we do that when we can just banish you back where you came from if you won’t go on your own?” 

   *sigh* “No, this isn’t a trick to get your souls or anything it’s just how this works, one of the biggest misunderstandings of the world really…ok, popular belief is if you act all good and righteous you go to heaven and if you are a prick you go to hell right?” Both foxes nodded so Judariel continued “Well that is only somewhat true, everyone goes to hell at least once…a new soul that is put into circulation is usually a pretty shitty individual and ends up going to hell at the end of their life where they are punished for what they did in life and then are re-incarnated into a new life with me so far?” A round of less sure nods followed.

    “Right, so a mammal who is re-incarnated will have no memory of their previous life or punishment, but they will have an aversion to what got them punished in the first place...for example a mammal who is excessively greedy during life will be punished for it and then when they come back they will be more likely to do charitable things like donating and community service and such…they still go to hell at the end of their life but for slightly less time and their punishments will focus more on other aspects of their life that needed work. This cycle will go on until a mammal successfully lives a pretty decent life, no one can be expected to live a life worth living without indulging in some kind of sin so they die, get punished for the excessive parts of their life and then sent back until they don’t go so far overboard in life that they deserve to be punished for it. This is a vast oversimplification mind you but for these circumstances it will have to do since I don’t have enough crayons and construction paper to properly break it down for you. As for seeing you again, well, you summoned me and now you have to deal to send me back properly and at the end of your life you will go straight to my circle, specifically straight to me since making the deal will put something of a reservation on your soul, any other deals will put a similar mark on your ledger and when I am done with you, you will go to the demon you summoned after me.”

   “So no matter what we go to hell for punishment? What if we do good things our whole life? How is that fair at all?!” Skye demanded with a bit of frustration tingeing her voice.

   “And this is why mortals aren’t even supposed to know about that…look, if you do good things all your life and do them for the right reasons then you have very little to worry about since you will probably have already been punished in a few past lives and will either skip hell or only drop in for a short while and then go back for another round…now enough about this I have stuff to do so chop chop what do you want?”

   “Nick, pass me the book there has to be something in their about this, a footnote or something” Skye said she snatched the book from Nick’s hand and began flipping through it rapidly.

   “Don’t bother princess, make a deal and make it a good one since I already have a few ideas for next ti…what are you doing?” The demoness asked sharply as she heard Skye beginning to speak.

    Words of power began to flow from Skye’s lips as she furiously read from the text in front of her, words twisting and slithering from her throat like eels. A gentle breeze began to blow around the room, centering around the contained demon. As her voice gained in pitch and speed so too did the breeze, now a stiff wind. Chains of burning green flame began to snake up and around the succubus as she looked on in frustration. Nick watched as the chains bound the rabbit’s legs together and began to work their way up the slim figure to entangle her arms and bind them behind her back. The bunny soon fell to her knees from the chains beginning to pull on her form. The floor below her legs began to shift and ripple as she began to be pulled through the veil of one world to another.

   “This won’t stop or change anything you understand, you can only keep me away for so long and I will still be waiting for you at the end of the road and oh how I look forward to MPHPH!.” Judariel said with a small smirk on her lips until Skye spat out one last string of words and a panel of leather strapped itself around the demoness’s small muzzle effectively cutting her off.

   Both foxes watched as the small figure was pulled through the floor until nothing but a strange warping of the wood grain was left to mark her passing.

  “Right, now that’s done would you mind helping me set the room back, I find myself slightly less enthusiastic about trying anything else tonight” Skye said somewhat breathlessly, proud that she at least kept the quaver out of her voice.

   Not really trusting himself to speak at the moment Nick just nodded and set about cleaning up the candles while Skye erased the circles and began pushing the furniture back into place. Neither fox spoke very much during the process and both decided it would probably be better Nick went home for the night as opposed to staying the night.

   Nick would later find himself waking from a restless sleep some hours later after being plagued with vivid dreams of silver fur, burning purple eyes and a painfully delicious friction. Shutting his eyes tightly and rolling over to try and get at least a few more minutes of sleep before having to go back to school in the morning. Had the young Reynard looked to a small mirror on the back of his door he would have seen a pair of smoldering eyes and a decidedly devilish grin, had he bothered to listen closely he would have heard a gentle laugh like acidic honey drifting from the shadows of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unfortunately sober while finishing this chapter so if it isn't as good that is probably why.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, any suggestions or ideas will be considered and if I get enough feedback and ideas I might even make a sequel. If you want to use any elements from this or if you feel you could do a better job, not a hard thing to do really, feel free to do so as long as you let me know since I will want to read it.


End file.
